This invention relates to a low temperature energy carrying apparatus and method and more specifically to low temperature energy carrying apparatus and method adapted for central cooling, which comprises a hydrate circulating system for a liquid hydrate agent and hydrate crystals incorporated with a conventionally designed water circulating system.
Hitherto, in an apparatus for producing a large quantity of heat energy and transferring the same to users in a wide area, such as a central cooling or heating system, it has been common practice to use water as a low or high temperature energy carrying medium, so as to utilize the sensible heat of water for cooling or heating (In carrying high temperature energy for heating, occasionally, latent heat of water is utilized.). In the case of carrying low temperature energy for cooling, the temperature difference (.DELTA.T.sub.c) in the water between the feeding course (temperatures from 5.degree. to 7.degree. C) and the return course (temperatures from 12.degree. to 14.degree. C) is: EQU .DELTA.T.sub.c = 7.degree. .about. 8.degree. C
and therefore, a quantity of transferred energy (Q.sub.c) is: EQU Q.sub.c = 7 .about. 8 Kcal/kg
In the case of carrying high temperature energy for heating, temperature difference (.DELTA.T.sub.H) in water between the feeding course (temperatures from 180.degree. to 120.degree. C) and the return course (temperatures from 120.degree. to 80.degree. C) is: EQU .DELTA.T.sub.H = 40.degree. .about. 60.degree. C
and therefore, a quantity of transferred energy (Q.sub.H) is: EQU Q.sub.H = 40 .about. 60 Kcal/kg.
These facts show that:
1. In the case of carrying low temperature energy, unless a piping diameter is extremely large as compared with a diameter of piping for carrying high temperature energy, there is produced a shortage of heat energy to be supplied, and
2. In the case of carrying low temperature energy, since the temperature differences is .DELTA.T.sub.C =7.degree..about.8.degree. C, heat loss arising in the feeding course directly incurs an undesirable temperature rise in the cooled water, resulting in a failure to feed cooled water at a stable temperature to the terminal loads.